Forum:Admin
I have petitioned to adopt this Wiki, as it does not have an active Admin at present. I am opening this discussion to allow the community an opportunity to comment on my petition and discuss possible admins. At present, I am the only regularly active editor on the wiki, and have set up the episode guide and pages for Season Four, as part of over 300 edits since December. This wiki needs/deserves an active admin. --LeverageGuru 15:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I contribute to a bunch of wikis, and few of them have any active admins. What does an active admin do? Would you have extra responsibilities and/or privileges? Would this change my wiki-updating experience any? I have no objection to you gaining admin powers; I'm just curious what they are. Tbug 22:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) : The admin is largely responsible for maintaining the consistency of the Wiki. I wouldn't anticipate any substantive changes. My biggest concern is with finding an editorial style for the Wiki. We recently had an editor add the background image, but it needs more work in that area. It would also give me some freedom to combine or handle in other ways a number of stub articles. : Most importantly, I don't anticipate it changing your experience materially, if at all. My goals are more along the line with developing and promoting the Wiki. Thank you for your support! LeverageGuru 22:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :: An administrator also has the ability to clean up problems. These can range from simple things like deleting unused redirects and moving pictures to better file names, all the way up to issuing blocks on spammers, trolls and vandals. The people that want to cause problems can do things like pop in, spew out a bunch of obscenities/move pages to names with racial slurs in them, then leave, or things like uploading pornography. I think one of the worst examples I saw of the latter was a person who kept uploading a file composed of several pictures that appeared to be both pornography and pictures of people undergoing surgery or being mutilated. :: Without an active admin, it would be up to the people who visit to try and fix the problems and there are some things they aren't able to do. For example, they couldn't delete those pictures I mentioned. Their only other option is to send a message to Wikia staff and ask for help, but that may take a few days to complete, depending on how busy the Wikis staff is. :: Right now, this wiki's admins are as follows: ::* 666tnotb -- admin and bureaucrat. Has made zero edits and when I did a search for that user name on Google, it returned zero results for any Wikia wiki, so it looks like whoever had this account created this wiki and then did nothing afterwards. ::* Kyle Nin -- admin and bureacrat. Last edited here on March 26th, but logged into his account earlier today (as seen through the report). Of the dozen wikis I checked, he has only made edits in 2011 on three of them and it looks like he is averaging a few edits every month, so he's not very active on those, either. :: If you've been on wikis, Tbug, that don't have admins and haven't experienced any vandalism, then they've been lucky that it hasn't happened so far. Unfortunately, those are the operative words: so far. It happens to all wikis, and if an admin can stop problems fairly quickly after they happen without getting upset by them, then a lot of times the troublemakers get bored because they don't have an audience and they go somewhere else. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the more detailed explanation, Rabbit. I didn't want to overcook the responsibilities you enumerate, but rather share my vision of what the wiki might be. Your response does a nice job of underscoring the importance of having a regular admin keeping an eye on the wiki. :::: One of the more important elements of the admin role, I believe, is to set an editorial style for the wiki. This one has two problems which I suppose are the fault of no one and everyone at the same time: the tendency of pages to become lists of bullets rather than containing any substantive narrative, and the excessive number of stub pages with a few lines about some esoteric element of the show (for example, just about every country mentioned has its own page, which could easily be collapsed into one or two pages.) And the whole site needs major copy-editing: there are considerable minor grammar, punctuation and capitalization errors. That's not a one-person job by any means, but someone needs to rally the troops and get going on it, and that's the role of an active admin. :::: Kyle was active for a time, but seems to have faded away. I held off filing the adption request for some while to be sure he wasn't going to return, but the evidence Rabbit cites makes it clear we need another admin who is prepared to be active. In that case, I think my record speaks for itself. LeverageGuru 07:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Thank-you both for the informative responses. I haven't done a huge amount on this wiki, but I know how to copy edit. Once we have an admin looking after this stuff please let me know how you want me to help. Tbug 14:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New administrator approved I was going to take a look through the edits you've made, LeverageGuru, before adding my support for you becoming the admin, but I see that Wikia approved your adoption request and gave you admin and bureaucrat rights. I had no objections and the fact that you've made several dozen edits each week is a good sign of the dedication it takes to build a wiki. Congratulations on adopting this wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you! I think you'll find my edits are pretty solid. I'm always happy to have suggestions regarding how to improve this wiki, and value initiative, so happy editing! --LeverageGuru 20:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Been a while since I was on here. Anyway, saw the adoption request, congrats. Let me know if there is anything you need in terms of wiki stuff as I am a pretty decent coder and plan to come back to this wiki a little. -- ::: Thank you!! Oh, man, am I glad for the offer. I know really basic code, but that's about it. I'd love to redo the main page so we have cast pictures, links to recent episodes and a lot more, such as with wikis like Glee. The wordpress is a great start, but the rest of the page has plenty of room for growth. LeverageGuru 05:51, June 27, 2011 (UTC)